Too Hot To Handle
by CE Winters
Summary: Too Hot: A game where two people kiss without stopping and without touching. If one player touches the other, he loses. The winner gets to do whatever he wants to the loser. We all know what it does to Blaine when Kurt wins...


_A/N: Finally proofread this! If you're reading it for the second time, I hope it's bit better now that I looked over it. Prior to this I hadn't even glanced at it - so shameful. I visibly cringed at every horrible mistake I passed. Sorry!_

_Warning: SEXYTIMES AHEAD. PROCEED IF YOU WANT KLAINE SEXYTIME. Time frame is sometime after 3x05 ;)_

_Urbandictionary Definition of "too hot": a game where two players kiss without stopping and without touching. If one player touches the other, he loses. The winner gets to do whatever he wants to the loser._

* * *

><p>Kurt was steadfastly ignoring the poking in his side. He fidgeted slightly in his chair to let Blaine know that the distraction was certainly <em>not<em> appreciated but the other boy was having none of it. "_Kuuuuuurt_," he whined, giving the countertenor's side another poke for good measure.

"_What?_" Kurt snapped, not looking up from the essay he was outlining.

"I'm bored…why'd you invite me over if you're just going to sit there doing your essay?"

Kurt sighed and rubbed at his temple. "First of all, this essay is due Monday and just because you finished yours doesn't mean you have to sabotage those of us who aren't so lucky." Kurt glanced at Blaine out of the corner of his eye. "Second of all, you called me and told me that you were coming over. I didn't exactly have a chance to protest."

Blaine smiled widely at him and Kurt felt the corners of his mouth pulling up in spite of himself. "But you love me for it, don't you?" Blaine asked, smiling at him charmingly.

Instead of replying – _yes, all the more for it – _Kurt scoffed and turned away once again. He'd hardly gotten his pencil to the page when a hearty sigh from Blaine had him realizing once and for all that there would be no productivity while his boyfriend was there. "Alright, what is it?" Kurt asked, settling down his pencil and turning toward Blaine, who was splayed out like a starfish on the floor, periodically drawing in his limbs to roll a few feet to either side.

"It's Friday," Blaine lamented. "Normal teenagers are out _doing_ things on Fridays."

"I was doing something," Kurt said pointedly.

"But we've already been at school all day," Blaine pointed out, propping himself up on his elbows and blinking his large amber eyes at Kurt charmingly. "Besides, you have the whole weekend ahead of you."

"I…guess you're right," Kurt said hesitantly. He'd told himself that he would get the entire thing done tonight so he wouldn't have anything to worry about for the rest of the weekend, but wasn't spending a night with Blaine worth it?

"Of course I'm right!" Blaine exclaimed, springing to his feet.

"Do we really have to go out though?" Kurt asked, crinkling his nose as he looked over at his closet. He really didn't feel like changing, and God forbid that he go out in the same clothes he'd worn to school. It would be _shameful_.

"No way," Blaine said, shaking his head. "I have to share you all day at school with the New Directions kids." His mouth curled into a smile. "On the weekend, you're mine."

Kurt returned his coquettish grin and leaned on one elbow. He lowered his eyelids slightly as he peered up at Blaine. "Well what do you plan to do with me, then?" he asked coyly.

Blaine's expression grew excited. "I know you bought the _Grey's Anatomy_ box set, even though you keep telling your dad you don't know where those sixty dollars went." He bounced on his toes, oblivious to Kurt's fallen expression. "Or we could play a game! Finn has Operation in his room."

Ignoring the urge to ask Blaine how he knew that, Kurt stood up slowly, an idea gradually dawning on him. "I have a game we can play," he told Blaine, crossing his arms and stopping in front of the pacing teen.

Blaine's geometric eyebrows shot up his forehead. "Really? You're…okay, do I know it?"

"You tell me," Kurt asked with a smirk. He grabbed Blaine's shoulder and guided him over to the edge of his double sized bed.

"Kurt," Blaine said, realization dawning on him. "Exactly what kind of game _is_ this?"

"Remember that time you said my sexy faces looked like I was having gas pains?" Kurt asked, cocking an eyebrow. Blaine cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked away. "And then you…talked to my dad about giving me the talk?"

"I know I shouldn't have told you I did that," Blaine said, face coloring from his collarbone to the roots of his hair.

"The point _is_," Kurt continued, getting on the bed facing Blaine and tucking his legs up under him. "I've learned a lot since then. I might even know some things _you_ don't."

Blaine, if possible, became redder. "Kurt…I know you know. I mean, we…"

"Shh," Kurt hushed him, placing a finger over Blaine's lips briefly. "The game, remember?" Blaine nodded, his gaze curious. "It's really quite simply. Kiss me…just kiss me."

Blaine let out a chuckle. "Well, this might be the best game ever."

"There's a catch," added Kurt mischievously. "No touching and no coming up for air. That goes for me, too. First person to touch the other loses." He smiled at Blaine angelically. "The winner – which will be me, naturally – gets to do _whatever_ he wants to the loser…that'd be you, Blaine."

Blaine tilted his head, a smile playing on his lips. "You're so competitive," he whispered, leaning forward. His lips brushed off of Kurt's lightly. "Game on, Hummel." He pressed their lips together with hardly any force, starting off relatively chaste. This would usually have been the part where Blaine's hand rose to gently trace a feather soft path along Kurt's jaw, and Kurt's hand would fist in Blaine's shirt to draw their bodies together, but both boys kept their arms fast to their sides.

Kurt pressed into their kiss harder, his mouth more insistent. He heard Blaine's breath hitch as Kurt captured his bottom lip between his own and gently drew away, his teeth scraping against Blaine's lip. Kurt couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he immediately returned to Blaine's mouth; he was _already_ winning.

He was caught slightly off guard when he felt Blaine's tongue slip out and brush against his bottom lip. That belonged to _him_; Blaine was stealing _his_ moves, the cheating, resourceful bastard. Well, two could play at that game. Kurt opened his mouth wider to allow Blaine's wandering tongue entry, and his head leaned back slightly under the weight of Blaine's pressing kisses.

Kurt almost reached up to put a hand on the back of Blaine's neck to balance them out but caught himself just in time. No way was he losing this when it had been his game in the first place. Even though they weren't touching, he could feel a bubbling heat pooling low in his abdomen. His only consolation was that if he was feeling it, Blaine would be too.

Evil plan hatching in his mind, Kurt leaned up a bit, so that he was sitting upright on his knees rather than leaning back and sitting on his feet. Blaine followed suit, his hands buried in the bedcover, so that they were both kneeling. At the same moment Blaine's tongue traced around his own – he was so _predictable_, even when stealing Kurt's own moves – Kurt let out a deep-throated sound somewhere between a moan and a whine. He added in a few jagged breaths through his nose and several more desperate kisses too, because those never hurt anyone.

Blaine noticeably hesitated mid-kiss, his own breath hitching and growing short. That was what he got for revealing to Kurt that one of his weaknesses was knowing that he'd gotten an audible reaction out of him. Kurt hummed into their kiss, hardly daring to believe that Blaine was actually starting to fall for something as transparent as a play on his most obvious weakness.

But he was falling indeed. He felt Blaine lurch up, fixating on his top lip, kissing him intensely and repeatedly. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips when he felt Blaine's hands grasp either side of his face, bending his head back so that Blaine could deepen their kiss. Content and smug in the knowledge that he had indisputably won, Kurt went along with it for a few moments.

Blaine broke away from him but kept their faces close enough together that their foreheads leaned together and their noses brushed lightly. Blaine opened his amber eyes slowly and smiled at Kurt, the irises a thin line around a lust-filled pupil.

Blaine leaned in again, his hand traveling to the small of Kurt's back, when his process was halted by a fingertip against his lips. "I don't think so," Kurt said in a sing-song voice. "You touched me first. You know what that means?" He smirked at Blaine, who sat back on his heels looking bemused. Kurt braced himself on his hands and leaned forward. "You're my _slave_. You have to do whatever I want."

Blaine, to his credit, didn't seem to think that was at all a bad idea. His arms wound around Kurt, and he placed his lips gently along the right side of Kurt's collarbone. "Well then, command me," Blaine murmured, his lips brushing against Kurt's pale skin as he pushed aside his loose collar to clear a path.

Kurt's hands drifted to the bottom hem of Blaine's shirt as he leaned forward to connect with Blaine's lips again, in a kiss rougher than any in the game they'd been playing. His hand fisted in Blaine's shirt, and he pushed back on his chest until Blaine was lying beneath him with Kurt straddling his waist.

"So this is how it's going to be," Blaine said breathlessly. His hands went to lift away Kurt's shirt, but Kurt batted him away.

"Nu-uh," Kurt said, leaving a trail of small kisses along Blaine's jawline. "This is my time, remember? Now take off your shirt."

"Are you sure this is legal?" Blaine asked teasingly as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Kurt leaned over him and returned his expression. "Only in some states." His mouth hovered over Blaine's skin as he moved down his torso, leaving a trail of warm breath. He paused at his nipple, where he breathed out gently and nipped lightly at the skin there, making Blaine's breath hitch.

"Jumpy?" Kurt asked, placing a soft kiss on Blaine's sternum. His hands came up to trace lightly over Blaine's sides in swirling patterns.

"You're…really good…at multitasking," Blaine said breathlessly. "Focus…and uh…_oh God_."

Kurt's tongue traced the indented line of Blaine's hip to the point where it dipped below his jeans. "Hmm, an obstacle," Kurt said teasingly. "Let's just see…" Keeping his head low, Kurt's teeth fixed onto the waistline of Blaine's jeans, and using one hand as leverage, he twisted his head and undid the button. His other hand traveled down from Blaine's side and lowered his zipper with tortuous slowness. "Do you think you can do the rest yourself, or do you need some more help?" Kurt asked, rolling to the side and looking up at Blaine, who looked red and flustered.

"I – I'm pretty sure I can do the rest…myself," he answered, still out of breath. As Blaine rolled to his side and slid his pants off of his hips, Kurt slid his own shirt over his head. "You want to level the playing field some more anytime soon?"

"We'll see," Kurt said, pushing Blaine back against his mattress once more and returning to his mouth. He kissed him roughly and maneuvered over him until their hips pressed together. He could feel Blaine's hard on - which sent a shot of heat through him - as well as his own erection pressing uncomfortably against his tight jeans.

Blaine's leg looped around Kurt's waist, pressing them closer together as his arms wound around Kurt's back. He returned Kurt's rough kiss with enthusiasm, moving upward and arching into Kurt's hips. "This is supposed to be my show," Kurt said, breaking away with a gasp.

"Sorry, mon capitane," Blaine said, face lifting to nip at Kurt's earlobe. "I couldn't resist."

"You're insufferable," Kurt muttered, rolling off of Blaine. Blaine sat up, startled. Had he just killed the mood? He was about to say that he took everything back and Kurt could run their shows for the next year if he'd only come back when Kurt rolled back toward him, this time stripped of pants, his hard on pressing against the fabric of his boxer briefs. "Insufferable but so _fucking_ hot."

"How come you never swear in everyday life?" Blaine asked as he grabbed Kurt's shoulder and kissed him deeply. He growled deep in his throat and hooked his leg over Kurt's hip again. He arched upward to press their hips together and Kurt let out a small moan – a _real_ one. "It's so _fucking_ sexy," he said, mimicking Kurt's tone.

"God, you're a tease," Kurt said, his voice strangled as he rutted against Blaine. "Fuck you."

"If you insist," Blaine said. This only made Kurt grind their hips together harder, which elicited a long moan from Blaine.

Quite to his surprise, Kurt's hand slapped over his mouth. "Shh! Somebody will hear."

"Well, did you lock the door?"

"I forgot."

"Kurt…"

"Shut the fuck up, Blaine."

"We…we should go…_uh_. I mean, door…"

"Blaine. _Shut. Up_." Kurt hooked his fingers over the edge of Blaine's boxers and drew them down slowly, his lips trailing ever lower on the skin that became increasingly exposed. He slid them off the rest of the way and, before Blaine could get in a word edgewise, wrapped his lips around Blaine's cock.

"I – I thought this was…your time," Blaine struggled to say. Kurt wanted to reply that it _was_ his time, and he would do with it whatever the fuck he liked, but he settled for making a low humming noise, which he figured that Blaine appreciated because he let out a small cry which was quickly stifled.

Kurt pulled off with a small pop and looked up at Blaine through his lashes. Sweat was shimmering on his face already, making some curls stick to Blaine's forehead. His amber eyes were blown out with lust and his lips were swollen and bright pink. He looked beautiful – _perfect_. Kurt figured that he'd have an opportunity to tell him that later.

He placed his lips gently against the tip of Blaine's cock, sinking down only fractionally before pulling up again. His tongue flicked out and ran down and up the underside before he sank down again, this time going farther and marking his progress with a swirl of his tongue. Increasing the pace, Kurt moved up and down, sinking a bit farther each time.

Blaine arched upward into his mouth and Kurt grabbed onto his hip to keep him from bucking upward. He lifted away from Blaine again, this time to smile at him shrewdly and shake his head fractionally. When he returned, Kurt slid out his tongue to slowly spiral around the tip. The spirals grew quicker as Blaine began to let out pathetic whimpers, his hands burying themselves into the sheets and his back arching with pleasure. His small cries making Kurt slowly begin to unravel, he hastily pushed away the waistline of his own boxers. Cool air flooded him as he wrapped his hand around himself and set a matching rhythm with his hand and his mouth.

"K-K-Ku," Blaine stuttered nonsensically, though Kurt knew what he meant to get across. Blaine made to pull away but Kurt kept a firm grip on his waist, manipulating his lips and tongue around Blaine's cock until Blaine's ragged breathing reached a keening crescendo and he came in Kurt's mouth.

Not missing a beat, Kurt swallowed and continued his rhythm until Blaine was spent. He drew back and leaned his sweaty forehead against Blaine's hip, panting as he built himself up to a climax. Kurt's breath caught as Blaine pulled himself up under him, leaning forward until their mouths made contact. Blaine's tongue traced the outer edge of Kurt's mouth, where a bit of come had escaped the corner, and then met with his in a swirl of salty twang.

His hand pushed Kurt's away and Blaine continued to kiss Kurt deeply as his hand moved roughly over his cock. "I guess I just have more stamina," Kurt said, hot breath playing off of Blaine's skin as he drew back to speak.

"You'd come first too, if you'd had _you_ sucking you off," Blaine said. His mouth attached to Kurt's neck and he sucked at it sharply.

"Is that a complim-aaahh," Kurt moaned as Blaine sucked at his neck, the heat inside of him building up to the breaking point and finally escaping him with one skillful twist of the hand on Blaine's part. He collapsed against Blaine, their sweaty chests heaving in unison.

"Yes," Blaine said breathlessly, reaching up to brush Kurt's sweaty bangs away from his forehead. He leaned over to kiss his forehead softly. "It's a compliment. You even swallowed – you _do_ love me," he teased.

Kurt laughed weakly. "It's better than the alternative. I feel so gross."

"You mean gross in the best possible sense, right?"

Kurt rolled off of Blaine onto his back and turned his head to look at the other teen. He closed his eyes and smiled widely. "There's wipes in the bottom nightstand drawer," he said in response.

Kurt didn't open his eyes but he heard Blaine groan as he leaned over and opened the drawer. "Jesus, you have enough condoms in here for an entire country," Blaine said as he leaned back down. He pulled out a wipe and cleaned himself off before grabbing a fresh one and running it gently over Kurt's skin. "You don't have any other secret boyfriends that you're having constant sex with, do you?"

"Having _constant_ sex with? No," Kurt answered teasingly. "You're exaggerating. The big pack was on sale, alright?" He opened his eyes to see Blaine smirk at him as he balled the wipes up and annoyingly made the shot into the waste bin halfway across the room.

"All the better for next time," Blaine said coyly, lying back down beside Kurt. "I'll have to check my calendar but I'm pretty sure I'm free tomorrow."

"You can't _schedule_ sex," Kurt said, shoving his shoulder lightly. "I'll feel obligated to do it."

Blaine leaned over and kissed the tender underside of Kurt's jaw. "Well, we always have the rest of tonight," he whispered.

"Tonight's still my night," Kurt informed him.

"Anything this time, I promise," Blaine said roughly, dragging his lips over Kurt's shoulder.

"Anything?"

"Mmm."

"How about you go sit in the corner while I finish my essay?"

Blaine's lips hesitated in their progress over Kurt's skin. "You _can't_ be serious."

"No, I'm not serious," Kurt said with a smile, turning on his side to face Blaine and wrapping an arm around his chest. "Cuddle me, Blaine."

Blaine laughed quietly. "People always assume I'm the cuddler. I'd have never guessed until you pulled me closer after our first time…do you remember?"

"Mhmm," Kurt murmured. "I'll always remember."

Blaine leaned in and kissed his lips softly. "Big spoon or little spoon?"

"Big spoon…why do you even ask?"

"Beats me," Blaine mumbled. He let out a contented sigh and snuggled into Kurt's grasp.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ta-da! This is what happens to my mind late at night ._. Anyways, drop me a note!_


End file.
